


Peaceful moments

by doyoubelieveinlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubelieveinlove/pseuds/doyoubelieveinlove
Summary: Guy finds Priscilla wearing a Sacaen dress.





	Peaceful moments

Guy had went to train in their downtime and when he returned to the camp, he found Priscilla to be nowhere in sight. He decided to check her tent, even though he would never, ever dare go inside. Even if they were ( _he still couldn't say the words_ _out loud_ ) a couple he still felt he would be intruding in the personal space of a lady.

Even so, he really wanted to see her. As he stands next to the tent deep in thought suddenly the flap of the tent moves, and his eyes go wide.

“Pris-”

“Guy, what’s wrong?” The girl of his dreams speaks in her usual calm manner, a hint of concern in her voice. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Priscilla was currently wearing a dress completely different from her usual regal attire. Guy could recognize it a mile away, the only other person who wore clothes like that in their group being Lyn. A Sacaen dress.

“W-What are you wearing?” He asks, but then realizes he sounds  _way_ too harsh.

“Oh, this?” She motions to her green skirt, her delicate hands holding on to the hem as if it was the most precious thing she had ever touched. “It’s a dress Lady Lyndis gave me.”

“She gave it you? Why?”

The girl shrugs. “She said it didn’t fit her anymore and offered it to me as a gift. I accepted it. Is that so wrong?” One of her eyebrows goes up in question. Guy knew by now that she wasn’t as shy as she looked.

“N-No, it’s just...” _It’s just that I’m Sacaen, and you’re my girlfriend and you’re wearing clothing from my people, and it looks like I was the one who gave them to you since we're together._ He couldn’t say that though.

“Does it look weird on me?” Her eyes turned downwards, suddenly looking ashamed. “Or am I not allowed to wear this since I’m not Sacaen?”

“It’s not that!” He shouts so loudly that he can see Marcus from the corner of his eye staring back at him. He sighs in defeat and grabs her hand, doing what he said he would never do by intruding into her room. He ignores his beating heart and sits on the floor with Priscilla next to him. At least now they had privacy.

 _Wait_ , he just pushed his girlfriend into her private tent and they’re both alone and she’s looking at him, only him, with the softest eyes he has ever seen.

He internally screams as his hands go to his face to hide his blush.

“SORRY, I SHOULD GET GOING NOW.” He mutters between his hands. When he begins to stand up, he feels her warm hand holding him down.

“You didn’t even tell me what was bothering you.” She pouts and it’s the cutest thing she has ever done, he’s sure.

“Okay, okay...” He reveals his face and inhales slowly. “Y-You...look very pretty in that.”

Priscilla raises an eyebrow. “That’s all? I thought there was something wrong for a second.”

“N-No, I just...seeing you wearing clothing of my people...” He rubs the back of his neck. “It overwhelmed me.”

“Oh.” She simply states, looking down. Maybe Guy was crazy but he swore he could see the hint of a blush on her face.

“S-Sorry if I scared you.” Guy says, trying to redeem things.

“It’s fine. I’m used to your outbursts.” She states, a shy smirk on her face. He smiles back, feeling his nerves finally calm down.

They stay like that, in silence for a while just smiling at each other. His hand is holding hers, and he’s never felt so at peace. He never thought he would meet a girl like her, especially not while in a war.

“What are you thinking about?” She finally says, breaking the silence.

“N-Nothing, just that...I’m really glad I met you.”

“Well,” He had expected her to say something about that but instead she lets go of his hand. “I was wondering, what do Sacaen brides wear when they get married?”

“H-Huh?!” Marriage, she’s thinking about marriage? Well, she’s a noble lady of course she would but she’s asking _him_ as if he would know, he’s never gotten married, but if he did he would marry her of course-but!

“Guy? Guy!”

Marcus turns his head back to the tent with the two young lovers. He could hear the girl shouting for while. There are very few moments of solace, so he understands that they would want to engage in _that_.

The tent opens and Guy emerges, his face as red as Eliwood’s hair. Before Marcus can begin to comprehend what’s happening the boy is running off faster than his horse. The young lady comes out a few seconds later, her face completely unchanged at the spectacle. It seems like she was used to it.


End file.
